jediacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture the Flag: how to play guide
See also: Capture the Flag (description) Most of those who play CTF for the first time have a misleading impression that they should fight the enemy team members. WRONG! '1.Focus on your goal' First what you should remember while playing CTF is that only the flag is important here. If you will have to die to stop enemies- die; if you will have to let the enemies pass by next to you to protect your flag carrier- let them go. Of course do everything to stop the enemy team, but don't play 'fairplay duels' nor enter too long chases after the alone oponent! It is a common trick of advanced players to jump around enemy team's newbie-members engaging them into neverending fight while his allies are capturing the flag meantime. So leave such look-on-me clowns and focus on your target! '2.Learn the ways of the Force' As the Force is mostly disabled on the clan servers usually people get confused by the range of the possibilities. It is very tempting to take all powers at a time, and all on the 3rd level... 4 things you have to remember: *Force does not regenerate when you are carrying the Flag *You can use Team Heal and Team Energise to support your allies! *In competetive gameplays you will mostly have limited Force regeneration. Use it wisely. Don't jump further than you need and when you can perform wallruns! *Use your head! The Force gives you countless tactic possibilities. Trap your enemies and throw them into the doom, hide with mindtrick to strike their backs, use lightning lvl2 to attack on bigger distance! Level 3 isn't always the best option! See description of tactical meaning of the chosen forces: (click on the icons to get more info about the chosen forces) '3.Be a part of a team' First of all prepare your build to suit your role in the team. Suprisingly Dark Side forces work better on defence (where you have to eliminate enemies) and Light Side- on offence where you need to get to the enemies base, get flag and run away with it remaining alive. It is important, though, not to get crazy about it - no matter if you are attacker or defender, Sith or Jedi - chose the forces you feel better with! As Kyle said - "Remember: abilities are not inherently good or evil, it's how you use them." Good to know that the Team Heal and Team Energize work as a perpetum mobile - in fact they give others more than you lose yourself. A group of few allies repeatingly healing/energizing themselves will be practily immortal. All in all, the best way of acting is getting into balanced groups and suport each other in them. Sith grips attacker- you fan him to death. Your mate with Force Pull 3 tries to stop the enemy running away- energise him so that he won't let him go. The best atacking team is 2 Light Side and 1 Dark Side user. Light Side user takes the flag and uses absorb/protect on himself to get away alive. His mates should repeatingly heal/energise him to make sure he remains alive and full of Force to protect himself or use speed. '4.Enjoy the play!' No matter if you lose or win- take advantage of all your experience and make sure to have fun! If you read it you probably haven't played much CTF so far. Remember just not to get mad if you lose- everyone started from scratch (sadly usually the more pro someone is in FFA, the more he tends to cry when beaten by force or weapons... they just don't understand what CTF is). Anyway, the more you play the better you will be. Best advice is: Always use your head and keep on trying! Category:Event Guide